Today's consumer is presented with an increasing number of purchase options and is more pressed than ever for time. With increasing choices and time demands, consumers can become overwhelmed when reviewing the massive amount of information they encounter in shopping. The pressures attendant the time constraints and information can pervade a consumer's shopping experience, including shopping for insurance.
New technologies, however, now make possible aids to help consumers as they make informed choices about insurance products/services in much less time that they could years ago. The challenge is how to harness those technologies.